Alice's Blog
by TheRandomHachi
Summary: Hey! I'm Alice Brandon and this is my blog! Check here for all the gossip about me my friends and Forks High! I promise you'll laugh and love reading it!
1. Bloggy Blog Blog

**So I had this idea last night. This brilliant, ultra awesome idea. Alices Blog! This is the blog of seventeen year old Alice Brandon. **

**I will try and post everyday like a normal blog and if I can't post then Alice will say why she cant post. And if I ask for review then Alice will asl for comments! **

**I'm going to try not and do any A/Ns before the chapter and after just because I want this to be more Alice than me. **

**Anyway please enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. (P.S This is the disclaimer for the whole story because I don't think I need to repeat it. I am not Stephenie Meyer and you guys know that)**

Date: 8/31/09

Time: 13:42

Subject: Bloggy blog blog!

Hiya guys and random internet peeps! Alice Brandon here with her Brand new blog! (Brandon, Brand new.. gettit? Tee hee) Yup you read right! I have a blog! Wooo!

So usually with blogs you like.. write stuff! So thats what I'm going to do!

But first I'm gonna tell you a little bit about me.

Name: Alice Brandon

Age: 17

School: Forks High (Go Spartans!)

Hobbies: Boy watching, hanging with my bestie, CLOTHES!, make overs, making over my bestie, restraining my bestie when she doesn't want a make over, SHOPPING!!!!!, shopping with my bestie, asking mall cops if they have seen my bestie after she ran away, fashion designing, and now blogging!

Best Friend: Bella Swan 333

Likes: All of my hobbies, this boy in school (insert blush here), and sugar, lotttttsss of sugar!!!

Dislikes: Girls who think they're cool (cough cough Lauren and Tanya cough cough), crrepy crawlies!, when a shop is all out of an item that is really adorable :( and politics cause its sooo boring

Favourite...

Movie: Breakfast at Tiffanys

Food: Jelly Donughts

Item Of Clothing: My dress from Chloé, Its teal and strapless and absoloutley gorgeous!

Accessory: my black Christian Louboutin heels. They are studded with silver and like my dress they are faboulous!

Book: Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen

TV Show: American Idol

Colour: Pink!

Band: 78Violet (Aly and AJ)

Animal: A Bunny rabbit!

So.. yah. Thats me! I've made a collage of my favourite things on Polyvore if you want to check it out! I added a pic of me too.:D

And now I have to go. I have to plan my clothes for tommorow. School is starting again and I need to look good!

I'll write tommorow! See yas!!

Alice xoxoxoxox

**So there is the beginning. And here is the last A/N until I need to put one in. From now on its all Alice. **

**Oh and Alice's favourite thing collage is on my profile. :) **

**~TheRandomHachi~**


	2. Hi Again!

Date: 08/31/09

Time: 19:48

Subject: Hi again!

Hiya its me Alice! (Well.. duh.. it is my blog!) Anyway I'm just posting because I got some real nice comments and quite a few people are now subscribed to my blog!! Woo!

So I just wanted to say thanks!

Also anther update on what I've been doing:

Well finding the perfect outfit took a while but I settled on a purple mini skirt. The bottom bit is checked purple and the top bit is black with buttons on either side. It has a few grey butterflies on the purple bit. I thinking its really sweet. My top is a simple white tee. It has three quarter length sleeves and is simple yet very cute. I'm going to wear a pair of black flats to complete the outift!

I was also surfing the net and found a girly site where you can create fashions online. I think its ultra cool and have been on it all day making some killer clothes!

I had spaghetti bolognase for dinner and no desert.. although when my mom's not looking I'm going to steal a couple of ice pops out of the freezer. I need my sugary goodness.

After that I shall watch television and pray that somehtign good is on. :)

I got nothing more to say now so I'm gonna say buy and start on operation ice pop.

See ya tommorow! Bright and early! First day of term!

Alice oxoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Good Morning to Ya's!

Date: 09/01/09

Time: 09:03

Subject: Good Moning to ya's!

Heyzizzles. Tis me the wonderful Alice with a quick morning message to wake you all up!

I'm just posting this while I wait for Bella to pick me up and drive me to school. I haven't got a car of my own. Big :(

This is because I spend all of my money on shopping and the little that I do save is not enough to buy a car. And even thought my parents are mega loaded they won't buy me one either.

And I really need a car!! Cause Bella's old truck is awful. Its really slow and loud and even though I love Bella I hate her truck. Seriously, how can she like that thing?

Now. Onto a more urgent matter. The song in my head. It has to be the awesomest song ever. I'm actually listening to it now. Its called So Good and its by Bratz Rock Angels. Okay don't judge me. I don't like Bratz but I do love this song. So go listen to it. XD

Even more Important!!!!:

Okay so there have been a few nasty rumours going round recently and of course I have to post them all on my blog.. but I don't know if there true. So I think today , on the first day of school, we'll all find out. But I'll tell you the ones that are true at lunchtime because I'll know then. Anyway I figured since you guys don't knw these peaopl I'll tell you a bit about them.

Okay lets start with...

Mike Newton

He is sleazy and gross and thinks he is gods gift to women.

The Rumour: He's Gay

Tanya Denali

She is queen of the school and knows that. She spends half her life making herself look pretty and the other half making out with boys.

The Rumour: After school her extra lessons with Mr. Rice are involving kissing.. and lots of it (let me point out he is a very young teacher. Quite fit actually. But still. That doesn't make it ok)

Tyler Crowley

I think he's a kinda nice guy. Although some people say other things about him as this rumour proves:

The Rumour: He is a three timer

Edward Cullen

Okay. I can't tell you much about him.. for Bella's sake. I'll post more at Lunchtime if she lets me.

Rumour: He's datin-

And Bella's just come. I have to go sorry. I'm really late. I'll post more at lunch!

Alice oxoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Gossip and a Bagel

Date: 09/01/09

Time: 13:39

Subject: Gossip and a Bagel

Alice and here. (AKA my lunch.)

Right. You will never guess what I saw!!! But first I have to tell you Edward's rumour and since this gossip news has a lot to do with Edward I might as well tell you the whole story... just let me eat .

…

Okay done. Hee hee. :)

Right so his rumour was:::

Him and Tanya Denali are dating.

Now. You may be thinking: So what? Big Whoop, they can date if they like. BUT. There is a story. Now I asked Bella's permission to tell you this and she said its okay so here we go,

About a year ago there were two new freshmen. (Well.. there were lots more than two but you know what I mean) and there names were Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.

And one night Bella told her best friend Tanya that she liked Edward. Tanya was real happy for Bella.

After a while they started dating and it was obvious they were made for eachother. Tanya didn't think this however.

Tanya got mad at Bella for "deserting her" as she called it. And so Bella and Tanya were not best friends any more.

Anyway Bella comes home all sad and decides she wants to go see her boyfriend to cheer herself up. So she goes to Edward's house and she finds him and Lauren Mallory making out on the couch.

A few months after I transferred her and now me and Bella are besties and a boy is not going to come between us.

But Tanya used to hate Edward so its big news that there dating. I feel so sorry for Bella though. I mean her ex BFF and her ex BF! Sheesh. That is not easy.

Anyway I'm gonna go find her then we have English Lit so that should cheer her up!

Talk to you soon,

Alice xoxoxoxoxox


	5. My Weirdo Friends

Date: 09/02/09

Time: 17:46

Subject: My weirdo friends

Hello. I am Alice's Brandon reporting for the coolest blog in town. I'll now hand you over to Alice in the studio with breaking news.

Thank you Alice. Hello I am Alice. Recently it has come to my attention that you awesome peeps who like to read about a short hyper person have never heard about my friends!!!

Soooooo... of course I HAVE to tell you about them!!

Right so I talked about Bella. She loves literature, reading, and classical music. She is very pretty although does not think so but most of all she is.... AWESOME!!!!

Now. Heres the other friends you haven't heard about!

Emmett! He is our big cuddly teddy bear of a friend. He can eat a couple of cows and still be hungry and he is captain of our school football team. Also he's Edward's brother.

Angela. Angela is really sweet and her, me, Bella and Emmett all sit together for lunch. We don't get to see her that much cause she has this boyfriend Alec who she really loves and is always hanging out with him after school and stuff.

Jessica. Well.. I'm not sure if we're friends or not. See me and her used to be inseperable in kindergarten and up but once we hit high school. Nuh uh. She still hangs out with us and can be really friendly when she does. Most days she's just off with other friends though.

Finalllyyy... Rose and Jazz. Okay so I probably shouldn't include them in my friends list. It seems a bit stalkerish. Since we've never talked... but I have a huge crush on Jasper and Em has a huge crush on Rose (he made me put her in.. he's reading over my shoulder as I write this [hi guys! - em]) so I wanted to put them in (P.s if anyone from our school is reading this and tells them then you are dead. I shall personally hunt you down and kill you.. and if that doesn't scare you then look at Emmett's muscles! [grrr – em] XD)

So thats all you need to know about my friends. And thats all I can think of writing at the moment.. plus my mom has just told me to help her downstairs [ha ha!] Em.. you always have to help too you come over here every afternoon your not really a guest.. more like someone who only lives here half the time [aww. Poo]

Anyway see ya next post!

Alice xoxoxoxox


	6. This That and Strawberry Yoghurt

Date: 09/07/09

Time:19:13

Subject: This That and Strawberry yoghurt

Heya guys! I owe you a BIG apology!! I am sooo sorry!!! I just got LOADSA homework!! Mega bummer! But now I can blog! Mega awesome!!

So.. you may be wondering about my subject/title/thingymajig I mean.. strawberry yoghurt? Hmm.. are you okay Alice?

To answer this question that you may or may not be asking me (if you are then I suggest psychological help... ) yes I am okay.. but Tanya's not. Hee hee..

Aw frick. Edward's in my room and reading this and shouting at me. He says it was not funny and that I should respect how Tanya feels. Tanya shmanya. Oh. Now he's insulting me and my blog. Stupid brother. Dumb brother. Idiotic brother.

Now. You know the truth. Grr. Edward is my brother. I didn't want to tell you guys before. It already seemed messed up as it was. I mean Bella liking Edward and Tanya not liking Edward now Edward and Tanya dating and Bella and me are besties when Edward is my brother. Confusing huh?

Anyway another thing to clear up is that I only came to Forks after the Bella/Tanya fallout and the Edward/Bella break up. I had been in an art school for freshmen year and now I was back here (I decided boarding school was not my thing. Plus it was so strict there I mean I was only bouncing on my bed at 2:00 AM.. a months detention is a bit harsh)

So. Now This and That is all sorted and told.

That only leaves: Strawberry Yoghurt.

So it was lunchtime and Bella was talking with her English teacher about some book. They can natter away for ages about some long dead writer who uses long words that nobody can understand never mind spell.

I was sitting in the Caf. Bored and Alone (Emmett had lunch time football training). I heard Tanya and her cronies gossiping at some other table.

They were saying awful stuff about Bella. I heard Tanya's voice over them all "According to Edward its true that she wouldn't have sex with him. What a loser. She is such a freak/ No wonder my precious Eddy Puss is done with her!"

Of course being the amazing best friend I am I got up called her a bitch and threw my strawberry yoghurt all over her, her new top and her hair. Ah the sweetness of revenge.

I did get a weeks detention and a dry cleaning bill but it was worth it to see her face. I guess I can see why they call her hair colour strawberry blonde now... XD

See you next time, love you lots!

Alice xoxoxox


	7. Hello World!

Date: 9/9/09

Time: 18:36

Subject: Hello world!

Heya guys! HAPPY BEATLES DAY! I love the Beatles and although there not my fav band (Aly and AJ RAWK) I think they are beyond awesome. So you might have heard about them digitally remastering there music. Tis awesome.

Also I have some BIG news... but don't tell Bella! Hee hee!

Okay so I have a plan. I am going to get Bella and Edward back together. I know I know. You may be thinking: But he was an ass to her! And thats true he was. But You should have seen how perfect they were together. They were so adorable. Plus I can tell Bella still loves him and I think Edward still loves her. Okay... to tell you the truth... I think he is only dating Tanya to make Bella jealous!

So this is the start of Plan: Makebellaandeddiefallinloveagainandgetridoftheeviltanya!!!

Also another little note: You may be confused about my surname. Its Brandon and Edward's is Cullen. See Esme is my mom and she divorced my dad and then met Carlisle and his two sons Emmett and Edward. Esme changed her name but they didn't change mine so I take my fathers name. Also thats why Emmett is always at my house... he lives there. I didn't want to say because I'm kinda embarrassed that Edward is my bro. Since he was such a jerk to Bella I don't like him.

So peace out DUDES.

Love ya'll

Alice xoxoxox


	8. Whallapading dong

Date: 09/16/09

Time: 19:14

Subject: Wallapading dong

Hello people!!!

This is the random Alice with a sneaky little plan up her sneaky little sleave!!!

And BIGGGGG NEWSSSS!!!!

Okay so they are kinda linked together.... The BIGGG NEWSSSS is that (drumroll please)

THERE IS GOING TO BE A SLEEPOVER!!!

And yeah, I know. People are probably thinking: SO?. If it was a normal sleepover it would be news but this is BIGGGG NEWSSS so it is very special! And guess why!!! Because....

Jasper is coming!!!!!

OMGGGGGGGG!!!! Emmett and him are friends so he invited him! Then there is going to be Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Me and Bella!

WOOOT!!!

And my sneaky little plan (heh heh heh) Is that me, Emmett and Jasper go get the snacks sorted and leave Bella and Edward alone in the living room before the movie starts! Hopefully they can talk things over and make up!

Then while they are talking me and Jazzy can chat and he can realise that we are perfect together! Then there will be two happy couples... then we only need to be friends with Rose, Invite her to one of our sleepovers and do the same with Emmett and Rose! WOO!

So there is my breaking news! I'll be posting more tommorow!

P.S I don't know what the flip happened with my subject line... I think I've had too many chcolate raisins

PPS. Emmett says chocolate raisins are witch food (Alice says: WTF?)

PPPS. The sleepover is this friday!!!!!!

PPPPS. When you are doing more than one PS do you say PPS or PSS? I think its PPS. Anyway its too late to change in now!

PPPPPS. BYE!

Alice xoxoxoxoxox


	9. Toblerone Yum!

Date: 09/17/09

Time: 19:58

Subject: Toblerone. Yum!

Hey Ya'lls! Alice here (as always!).

So no BIGG NEWWSSS but I thought I might as well tell you about my day. Okay so I woke up, very tired.... get dressed in a wonderful outfit (aren't all my outfits wonderful?) and got breakfast which was pancakes (yyyyyuuuuummmm).

Then Bella picked me up (still ain't got a car) and we drove to school.

The day was kinda boring. Art as good though. I brought in some of my fashion designs and the teacher said they were Spectaculllaaarr (to be said in a shrill english voice). And maths was hilarious because Mike Newton was meant to come up to the front of the calss and write the answer to the equasion on the board but his chair tipped up and he fell backwards! I haven't laughed that much since.... two seconds before it happened... but thats not the point!

Lunch was fun. No more yoghurt throwing unfortunately (Edward is still mage pissed at me for that. Heh heh hehhh) but a lot of laughs. Particularly involving Emmett and jelly. See me and him make our own lunch, him because the cafeteria never has enough for him and me because its not healthy enough! ( Yes I am a health freak... although if you give me sugar I will gladly eat it... bit strange huh?)

And mom had bought Emmett these jellys in little pots. He had taken like three and then he said he had a weird feeling in his throat. He coughed and out came three clear bits of plastic They had been covering the jelly and had obviously fallen off and Emmett had eaten them! That could only happen to Emmett who eats: EVERYTHING!!! XD

So thats all for now, apart from a little recipe I came up with... see I was real hot so I got some orange squash and then chopped up a lemon ice pop and voila! Lemon ice cubes! :D Now remember always be supervised by an adult when using knives and do not mess around! XD

Actually one more thing... subject line is: Toblerone. Yum! Because I am just about t eat some Toblerone! So now you can all think of yourselves, lonely, at home. Reading about somebody else's life and thinking of them eat chocolate as your empty stomach rumbles!

What a lovely scene!!!! XD

See yas!

Alice xoxoxoxoxox


	10. The best night EVER!

Date: 09/19/09

Time:11:34

Subject: The best night EVER!

HEYYYYYY!!!! HOWS IT HANGING PEEPS???? XD

Sorry! I am just SOOOOOOOO hyper! You will not believe how much coke I drank last night!

Also.... the plan worked!!!!!

Weeeeeelllll.... kinda.... I mean they talked and when we went back in they were smiling and at nigth when we all fell asleep in the living room they were sort of cuddled up together... although in the morning Bella notced this, hopped out of her seat and went to lie down near me. Just in case Edward thought he got her back (which she doesn't want... well I know deep down she does!).

I told her to go back to Edward but she wouldn't. :( But at least the plan is kind a working!

And also... uhhhh... in the night (BLUSH) I sort of was (ANOTHER BLUSH) next to Jasper! (GIRLISH GIGGLES!!!!) See I was sitting next to Emmett with Jasper on the other side... we were on the mattresses on the floor and Bells and Eddie were on the couch. And I didn't mean for it to happen but it did! XD I just woke up with my head next to Jasper's and our bodies were snuggled together. When we woke up he blushed and apologized. Hee hee!

So soon there will be two couples.... and on Monday I'm gonna try and make friends with Rose and get her and Emmett together!!

Woooooooooo!!!

Anyway gotta go! Me and Bella are gonna go shopping! Byeeee!

Alice xoxoxoxoxox


	11. Beyond Sorry

**Date: 10/20/09**

**Time: 13:43**

**Subject: Beyond Sorry!!!**

GUYS I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO BEYOND SORRY!!!!! I HAVE NOT POSTED FOR AGES AND I PINKY PROMISE X53 THAT I WILL START POSTING WAYYYY MORE REGULARLY!!!!

Yup. You heard me. X53. I am defiantly going to post lots more. Hopefully everyday. :DDD

See I probably would have posted if it hadn't been for:

The amount of homework we have been getting (UGGGG)

Being grounded (because... well... me and Bella were playing truth or dare and... how was I supposed to know the drainpipe couldn't hold my weight???). P.S My parents include being banned from all technology in their groundings

The total LACK OF GOSSIP

Seriously no gossip. At all!!!!! Tis awful!!

But now (this is the point where my crabby English teacher comes in and says: "Don't start a sentence with but! Yadada I suck and talk to much blah blah blah") there is gossip! WOOHOO!

Unfortunately its bad gossip for me. BOOHOO! :(

'Cause yesterday Jasper was spotted in the burger bar with hag bitch Maria Martinez!!! Apparently there were looking really cosy together. :'(

Nevertheless the WeShallAllHaveBoyfriendsOrGirlfriendsSoon plan is still going on! I am trying really hard to get Eddie and Bellie together but its not working. I shall get back to them soon...

However I think Rose has a little crush on our Emmy-Poo! Methinks its time Alice the Matchmaker gets to work!!!

Talk to ya soon!

Alice xoxoxoxoxox


	12. Muffin Fight!

**Date: 10/21/09**

**Time: 18:31**

**Subject: Muffin fight!**

He ya'll! Your fabulous blog queen here! (For all those who have Emmett's IQ (poor people!) ,its Alice here)

Omigodyouwillneverguesswhat!!!!!

You know that girl Jasper was with? Maria whatsherface? Yeah well she is in some of my classes! Including the one I had today!!! And that bitch annoyed me sooooo bad!

We were peeling apples (it was cooking class) and she came up to me and asked if she could borrow a peeler. Before I could say anything she took one off my desk. It didn't look like the one I was using so I told her it wasn't an apple peeler and she said that it was. I said "Oh yeah. Sorry." and then as she was walking behind me, she muttered "Genius". Bitch! I couldn't see what it was and I took an IQ test the other day and I got one-two-nine! So HA! *sticks tongue out*

AND I was wearing a mini skirt today and she kept passing snide comments saying it was really short and all! Thats why its called a MINI skirt! Dumbass!!!

ARGH! I need to find a way to bring her down and get Jasper for myself..... *lightbulb lights up* Oh. My. Emmett.

I have it! If I can get some recordings of her bitching to me then Jasper will hate her, feel sorry for me and notice me properly! Woo!

Plus, to add to my eventful day Emmett started a muffin fight at lunch. E used the muffins I had baked in cooking class and flicked pieces at me so I flicked them back. Soon enough it was a full scale war! General Alice strikes again!! (cue the patriotic music!)

Anyway I'll update tommorow with more goss!

Love yaz!

General Alice xoxoxoxoxox


	13. Arrrrrrrrgy revenge heh heh

**Date: 10/22/09**

**Time: 20:36**

**Subject: Arrrrrgy... revenge... heh heh**

Okay so kinda a weird subject line for today, as you can see... Its in three parts.

A) Arrrrrrrgy

B)Revenge

C)heh heh

If you cannot clearly see this then please buy a blank sticker, write idiot on it and stick it to your forehead. Thank you.

Okay so arrrrrrgy apart from being the name of Emmett's goldfish (yes.. he did name it Arrrgy) means that I was annoyed earlier one.... …. …. …. This is the part where you get up and say "oh what was annoying you Alice?" Than you give me all your money! :D … Guess not...

Anyway what I mean is that Maria and her new friend Tanya were being bitchy. They annoyed me and kept doing it just for their amusement. Oh how fun!

The seconds part... hee hee... is revenge. So actually I haven't got anything. Could you awesome peeps comment and tell me what you think? Remember it has to be legal, I can't do anything that you could clearly tell was my fault and I can't actually kill them (unfortunately). Also Bella wants me to try to be nice (HA).... soooo yeah.

Heh heh is just a little thing.. you know a little imagination of what this revenge will be like... ahhh bliss....

Oh and I might as well tell you in advance, we're going away for halloween. So this means that I can't fill you in on any juice halloween gossip! Don't wry Bella will fill me in on any good stuff so I can write a long report for you when I'm back. :)))

I think thats it for now so see ya tommorow and keep those revenge ideas coming through!

Alice xoxoxoxoxox


	14. OMG GUYS!

**A/N: Hiya! Its you author here for a special one of AN. I really need to apologise. Its just I went away and then when I came back I got myself in a big mess with a friend (if she's reading then sorry... again). Then I had loads of tests and homework but now I am back for good. And you as my readers and reviewers have the right to want to hit me. If you do then please contact: twilight-rox1901. She is my friend and will pinch me. VERY hard. So whenever you want a chapter tell her to pinch me :) Also she said the trebor gum thing... she wanted me to put that in. Also I had to create a character.. imagine him as a air head jock kinda guy. Anyway on with a long (and I hope much awaited) post of Alice's Blog**

**Date: 11/18/09**

**Time: 17:01**

**Subject: OMG GUYS!**

HEY! YOU! OVER THERE! YES YOU! TURN AROUND DUMBASS. Thank you.

Annnnnnyway. ITS ME! What? You don't know who I am? Red suit, white beard ring any bells? Bicylce when you were 12? Oh s you don;t believe in Santa. Thanks. :'(

Nah. Only joking. Its me Alice and you guys deserve an apology! But there is a story.. and its gonna be a long one. Very long like the way trebor gum is very strong! (weird I know ;))

Okay so in a distant land far far away (AKA Hickstown....)

COMMENCE FLASHBACKINESS

_Okay so we got the Seattle airport to fly to Hickstown, Middle of nowhere. The plane was a rickety, hickety old thing and me and mom were worried we were gonna crash. Emmett poking me with a pencil pointing at clouds didn't help._

_When we landed we were very surprised and relieved we were alive. We when then greated by a bunch of hicks who apparently we are related to (I know! I meant country bumpkins with NO fashion... related to me?). _

_Anyway for the next week it was all "Go clean the chicken house cousin Alley" Never noce did they call me Alice. And we had to help around the farm! "Muck in" as dad said.. well... the muck part was right._

_So I managed to survive a whole week then we were set to go.. and the plane had no fuel. We were stranded in some far away hick filled place with no internet or phone and a plane with no fuel. _

_So we had to wait another week before we got home. All this time I have been having sweets and chocolate and catching up on things I've missed. Oh god. It feels SO good to be home._

END FLASHBACKINESS

So there you go...

Anyway I called Bella when we got home. Something is up. She claimed she was gonna hit the sack and we'd talk tomorrow. It was 6 0'clock! And blowing her friend off is so not like Bella.. I need to have a talk with her. Obviously something is up. So anyway I had to get all the goss from Jessica who is a pretty reliable source.

She told me that:

There was a Halloween dance. Which means there was horrendous/slutty costumes, lots of making out and LOTS of gossip!

Apparently Lauren and Tanya tried to imitate the costumes from Mean Girls. AKA Something barely legal, bunny/mouse ears and a bunny/mouse tale. Although even though the Mean Girls outfit were extremely slutty they made them even more so by basically going in black underwear. The head teacher came up to them and told them to wear proper clothes. So they had to borrow some geeky kids jumpers from the lost and found XD

Lauren and Tyler Crowly got off together as did Mike and Jessica (you could tell she was blushing at this point, even over the phone). Also a bunch of other who I only vaguely know.

There were some really cute outfits such as Jessica's a black mini dress and heels and a little witch hat. And there were some really really horrendous ones. Apparently one guy tried to make a pumpkin costume out of paper mache. The costume fell aart when he tried to get it through the door.... epic fail. Another person tried "the mummy look" with toilet paper. Gah. When will people realise that never works! And you look like a dumbass.

BUT the biggest news. Of the whole night.... And the most gossip worthy...

Tanya was seen snogging (English word. Makes me laugh. Snogging! XD Means making out btw.) the face off of Zac Brookes.

She. Is. Cheating. On. My. Brother. He. Doesn't. Believe. It. SKANK BITCH!!!!!

Alice xoxoxoxoxo


	15. Why some things suck

**Date: 11/23/09**

**Time: 19:38**

**Subject: Why some things suck**

Hey guys.

List of things that suck:

People dying from cancer. Just watched My Sisters Keeper. I cried.

Your locker not opening. My locker is stuck. Wooopee.

Best friends MOVING AWAY!

There I said it! Bella is moving away and she didn't tell me! She;s going to live with her mum in Jacksonville. We had this huge argument and I don't our last times together to be bad! But she really seems to hate me, the whole world is falling down on my shoulders and I feel totally crap.'m sitting here blogging while crying my eyes out.

Man I need a hug.. gotta go. Need to see Emmett.

Bye guys. Talk soon, love yous

Alice xoxoxoxoxoxo

[You guys. Em here. Okay Alice is so upset about this. She even forget to press post on her blog. Anyway please try and cheer her up, give her some nice comments and for gods sakes Mike. Get a life. We all know "hotnsmexy108" is you. Please stop stalking Alice and Bella. Peace out peeps -Em]


	16. On the track

**A/N: I know another one, anyway I really hope some emotion comes through in this post because over the past month I was going through a real tough time. I think I was actually midly depressed at one point and I was considering counselling. But its over now. And I feel so much better. Tough times are hard. Especially when friends are involved. So I hope some emotions come through and I hope you enjoy this. Alice will now be posting everyday and twilight-rox (or whatever her name is) WILL pinch me if I do not post (and she will probably pinch me for forgetting her name too. Lolz) So yeah. I'm back. I'm happy. So is Alice. Man life is soooo good right now :D**

**Date:12/14/09**

**Time: 19:00 **

**Subject: On the track**

Hi.

Alice here.. duh. :)

Last blog post.. I.. it.. argh.. I don't know what to say. Imagine! Me! Not knowing what to say! Dear god there must be something wrong with me!

Things with Bella just got worse after that. I cried, she cried, Mike cried (his pet frog died) then we laughed at Mike, then we cried some more. I went through a tough time. I was just so down. So unlike me.

I heard this poem. Its so sweet and it really helped me:

Be strong now  
Because things will get better.  
It might be stormy now  
But it can't rain forever.

And thats the truth. It can't rain forever. So if anybody goes through a tough time like I have been then remember that.

Then I gave in. I couldnt stand not being around Bella. I ran and hugged her, we both cried and she hugged me back. No words. We understand eachotehr that much. I cannot live without her. I am going to miss her so much.

Anyway I am back. With new winter clothes and a smile on my face.

So from a happy healthy, wonderful Alice

Good bye until tommozz! xoxoxoxo

P.S Everyone give some love to Courtney from my english class! She commented this blog post and said my coat was awesome. Lol. That was one that I made too! So she rocks!!! xxx


	17. Winter! Oh la la!

**Date:12/15/09**

**Time:19:56**

**Subject: Winter! Oh la la!!**

Hey ya'lls. Ally bally bish bosh here.

So apart from the normal "Omg Tanya is such a skank" the only thing on peoples minds is Winter. In Winter you get:

-A cute new wardrobe

-Adorable boots

-Gloves, Scarfs and Hats. (The MUST have, always-look-gorgeous accessories)

-A chance to snuggle up with our boyfriends

-Christmas presents!

-A chance to pummel Mike Newton with snowballs

In fact I even made a little rhyme about the last one:

We pummel Mike Newton with snowballs

Because he is stupid

And has no balls!

Lol. I am a creative geneus... oops I mean genius!

Anyway, Winter is what I like to call an All-rounder. I mean yes you have cold but your nose always goes pink and boys luurve that. We call it frostbite, they call it cute. :)

So the look this winter is a nice long coat with a solid colour. You then add patterned hats and gloves (matching), boots (black or dark brown), some nice jewellery and an outfit of your choice. (Quick tip: Black and some other colour mini skirts are in this season and as long as they don't clash with your coat they look great!)

So there's a great winter outfit for you! And you can always mix it all up. We all look gorgeous no matter what we wear! We are girls!

Now for that winter romance that we are all dying to have (Who doesn't want to slip on an icy patch only to be caught by their prince and be whisked off to a hot chocolate in Starbucks?)

So when around a cute guy you could try the falling over thing (Works for Bella) or you could ask him what he wants for Christmas (Works with Emmett, he still believes in Santa) or how his holidays are going, you know just simple causal conversation, try to make him laugh a bit and then you can use the cold to your advantage to ask him if he wants to grab a coffee!

And the last part of this Super Duper Alice Winter Guide is the winter gossip.

Not to sound too Gossip Girlish (I love that show!) but Tanya was spotted calling somebody outside the cinema. She used the words: "Where the fuck are you?" "Standing out in the cold" "Not doing that thing you like tonight" "Aww I'm sorry pookie" and "No of course Edward doesn't know. Stop worrying my little pookie pie!"

All I can say is: ew.

But the plot thickens. Surely there must be a way to get Edward to see Tanya's true colours?

Anyway until next time,

Lovveeee you all lots from Alice xxxxooooxxxxxxoooo


	18. Theif!

**Date:12/16/09**

**Time:16:41**

**Subject: Thief!**

So the big gossip in the small town? A thief has come to play.. and nick things.

It started off with a minor burglary from the Newton's sports store. I think it was some ski goggles and two baseball bats. However then a lot of the shops in the mall claimed that nearly half their stock had gone missing. It was piled in boxes after being delivered and was in the sort of warehouse place that they have, round the back. Usually people from each store come to pick up the stock when they need it but when one of the store people (a race commonly found making tills go beep and organising shelves) went to check on the boxes loads were missing! And they can't find much on the security tapes because most of them can't see much of the warehouse (how stupid).

Since then a lot of houses have been burgled and even the school has reported some of their supplies missing.

Bella's dad is always working so she has been spending a lot of time over here and is sleeping over tonight. We are getting Ben and Jerry's Phish Food. Ha. We are cooler than you and we have phish food! :P

Until next time, with hopefully more reports of this theif!

Love yas!

Alice xoxoxoxoxo


	19. No Subject

**Date:12/18/09**

**Time:21:06**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

Hey guys, its Emmett here. Its me blogging today because currently Alice is in her room curling up with her old teddy bear, watching Gossip Girl reruns and crying.

She asked me to blog and say what happened. So here it is:

Yesterday at lunch time we were all sitting together and we were just chatting normally. Then Tanya, Maria and Lauren stood up in the middle of the cafeteria and asked for everybody's attention. Its easier to explain in story form so her you go:

_The three bitches stood up, walked to the middle of the room and the leader of the pack (Tanya) spoke. "Excuse me people! We have an important announcement!" Everybody went silent and Tanya smiled. "Thank you. Now. As you may have heard we have a student in this very hall who has created a blog, that specialises on the gossip of our school! Our very own Gossip Girl is just over there, a round of applause for Miss Alice Hale. Oops! I mean Miss Alice Brandon! Is that right?" She paused for dramatic effect, a sickly sweet smile directed at Alice. "Anyway," she continued," Me and my girls have been checking out her blog and we have come across this wonderful thing! You love! Lets hear what Alice has to say when she is writing down her list of friends!" _

_ Lauren stepped forward, reading off a sheet of paper,"Rose and Jazz. Okay so I probably shouldn't include them in my friends list. It seems a bit stalkerish. Since we've never talked... but I have a huge crush on Jasper!!!" Tanya and her cronies all made awww-ing noises and Alice looked mortified. Jasper looked very confused. _

_ Tanya spoke again. "Or maybe when she was explaingin why her sleepover was big news!" Maria stepped forward. "And yeah, I know. People are probably thinking: SO?. If it was a normal sleepover it would be news but this is BIGGGG NEWSSS so it is very special! And guess why!!! Because....Jasper is coming!!!!!" They all laughed. Mocking her words. _

_ Tanya then spoke again, "Let me point out that there were five exclamation marks on the end of that! Now lets here about her little plan. When the others are in the kitchen..." Lauren stepped forward to deliver more pain and hurt to Alice and confusion to Jasper. "Then while they are talking me and Jazzy can chat and he can realise that we are perfect together!" _

_ Tanya stepped forward to mock Alice's words again," A perfect delusional! But wait till you here what happened when they all woke up!" Maria took out her sheet of paper and smirked at Alice while reading the next sentence. "And also... uhhhh... in the night (BLUSH) I sort of was (ANOTHER BLUSH) next to Jasper! (GIRLISH GIGGLES!!!!) See I was sitting next to Emmett with Jasper on the other side... we were on the mattresses on the floor and Bells and Eddie were on the couch. And I didn't mean for it to happen but it did! XD I just woke up with my head next to Jasper's and our bodies were snuggled together. When we woke up he blushed and apologized. Hee hee!" This sent the girls into fits of laughter and tears rolled down Alice's cheek. Jasper then looked over at her but she looked away and hid her tears._

_ "But you know, all of this annoys Maria most because this slut stalker Alice is talking about Maria's boyfriend! Here read this!" Lauren started to read again,"'Cause yesterday Jasper was spotted in the burger bar with hag bitch Maria Martinez!!! Apparently there were looking really cosy together." Tanya spoke again, "Also after this our little stalker said,"ARGH! I need to find a way to bring her down and get Jasper for myself....."_

_ Tanya started to slowly walk around the cafateria, making eye contatc with everybody she passed. "Who's the hag bitch now Al? You know it seems as thogh you are very possesive. Jasper I would watch out. In fact all boys should watch out. Alice is a grade A stalker. She may be out for you next."_

_ Then Alice ran out tears falling thick and fast. Jasper sat back, trying to take in everything he had just heard. The witches walked off cackling and everybody started gossiping._

Mom and Dad let Alice have today off. She can't face anybody. She is so humiliated and hurt but she is really just thinking about Jasper, she only hopes he wasn't weirded out or made fun of too. See people don't realise what a whole hearted, wonderful person my sister is. So to those slutty, shallow, hag bitches, you can go and humiliate her but it won't make you feel any better about yourselves or make her feel any worse about herself. You haven't achieved anything because in the end she will be the better person than you.

Alice says she will blog on Monday. She is having a weekend with Ben and Jerry and Bella. Hope you guys understand.

Peace out,

Emmett xxx


	20. Oh how time flies

**Date:12/23/09**

**Time:18:07**

**Subject: Oh how time flies ;)**

Hey guys. Sorry that I didn't post monday like I said I would. I got caught up in all things christmassy. School broke yesterday. Monday and Tuesday... werern't as bad as I thought. Turns out people were sticking up for me.

They would ask if I was okay, tell me that they had checked out the blog and loved it and some said that they had got it waaaay worse for their crushes.

A few people even said that the girls twisted my words and they thought it was actually super sweet how I liked him. Thanks guys, if your reading this then I heart you.

Anyway, tommorow I am doing a super dooper winter blog post then Christmas day no blog post (its a family day I think you guys understand) but boxing day... oooooh.

See the thing about this christmas.....

Recently Rose's father died and since her an her mother are kind of alone just the two of them, our mother, who is friends with Rose's mother, invited them both to Christmas dinner. Also its a tradition that Charlie and Bella come to our house... BUT this year there was an.. incident with Jasper's father. Its all hush hush. And since Rose is Jaspers cousin my mom though it would be nice for them to come too.

Yes. Christmas with Jasper. Embarrassed? Yes. Nervous? Yes. Going to flirt my head off? Hell yes.

The thing is after the whole blog reading/public humiliation Jasper has been very quiet. I'm hoping that I can apologize properly because when I tried to in school he just muttered something and walked away.

I don't care what those bitches said about me but if they have hurt him or humiliated him then thats a problem.

So this is gonna be a great christmas I think. Anyway more about that tommorow.

Love you all lots with holly and tinsel on top!

Alice xoxoxoxoxoxo


	21. Easterrrrr! Oh no wait

**Date: CHRISTMAS EVE!!!**

**Time: 17:51**

**Subject: Easterrrrr!!! … Oh no... wait...**

Heya guys! Excited? I know I am!!! All day I have been buzzing, trying to comprehend that it IS actually Christmas tommorow!

Ever since two Chritsmasses ago, when we went to New York for a Crimbo mini break, it hasn't really felt like Christmas until Christmas eve. Today is no exception! Suddenly I have a huuuuge rush of excitement! There are good things on the tv, my mom is doing pizza and fries tonight (yum!), and tommorow its CHRISTMAS!!!!!!

So special Christmas blog... well this part is kinda late but keep in in your head for next year ;)

**When buying christmas prezzies**

-Always think of the person. Have them in mind when you are picking out the perfect gift

-Think about what they asked for. You could get them that or expand that idea and get them something similar or better.

-I would give you some suggestions but everyone is different. This year however me and lots of my friends want stuff like iPods, Phones etc. and they are pretty expensive so sometimes just a small gift some money to let them buy something can work great too

And if anybody wants to hear what I got my family for Christmas then here goes:

-Em: A remote controlled helicopter (I even dres a little Carebear pilot in the window for him. He loves Carebears!)

-Mom: A choclate cookbook and a necklace. It has two small black jewels and then purple and silver jewels in a kind of flower shape.

-Edward: I got him a music manuscript book. Its hardback and black with intricate red designs. Its perfect for him :) … but I wouldn't be a little sis if I didn't get him an annoying present too. I got a door sign for him that reads "I date a skank!" Lmao (and my parents can't ground me on Christmas ;))

-Dad: I got him a beige cashmere sweater and a book. "Washing Machines For Dummies" (I will tell you the story soon ;) ROFL)

I am hoping for a pink iPod nano, Kylie Minouge "Darling" perfume, and a new handbag. What about you guys? What do you want? Let me know and also tell me about your christmas. I'd love to hear from you and I'll post the best three Christmassy comment on my next blog okay?

I love you guys always. Have a wonderful Christmas seriously! I hope you all have a great time with your families!

Alice xoxoxoxoxox

**A/N: Merry Christmas!!!!**


	22. AN Compromise?

**So. I haven't been around much, eh? If you want to know why its because... I'M PREGNANT! **

**XD**

**Sorry, I couldn't resist. And no, I'm not. But I am writing a novel! :) Big feat for a gal as young as me (I am pretty sure I am definatly one of the youngest peoples on here... I may be wrong but still, I think most people usually wait until they are older to write a novel. Anyway whatever. I'm not "some people". And I'm enjoying what I'm doing :) Soon I will start to write fanfiction again but I want to take a break from things. Things happened last December through January and in fact they are still continuing now. **

**It may sound cliché but I'm kind of finding myself after losing a lot of friends. Its tough and I often just want a big cry but I still think my writing and creativeness is part of me, in facta a very strong part.**

**For this reason I offer you one thing. See, I've never really wanted to give up on this story. I had the whole plot planned out. I've loved just being Alice! I'm not ready to quit ;)**

**So here is my idea. My compromise. I have set up a twitter account with the name Alice Cullen. Basically I will give you short blasts of Alice's life and the sort of story going on. I WILL defiantly update every day because I have my own personal twitter (and may e making my own writers twitter specifically for you guys to a) get to know more about the book b) chat and learn more about me (if you think this is a good idea please review and say!). **

**So the Alice twitter is currently being set up (as I type) and I shall post the link in 321:**

**https :/ twitter(.)com / Alice_luv2shop**

**Take out all the spaces and () and your sorted! :)**

**So far I've only got the pic, info and backgorund sorted but the tweets are soon to come. Also if you wish to contact me.. just for a chat or to discuss anything about twilight or even know more about my novel I'm free to email on this email adress (its not my personal one, that would be stupid giving it out)**

**therandomhachi ymail(.)com**

**(you get the spaces and () gist by now.)**

**So.. thats all folks. I hope this compromise is okay and I hope you accept my sincere apology for leaving you all.**

**~TheRandomHachi~**


End file.
